


Something New

by insomniacfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Corruption, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N wants to try something with Yuri. The Russian is eager to oblidge and goes above and beyond Y/N's expectations!
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Something New

Yuri tilted his head as Y/N shifted shyly, setting down his water. “You...want me to be… ‘mean’ to you while we fuck?” He asked, pursing his lips as Y/N nodded. He hummed and pulled him close. “You sure, Kitten? That you can handle it I mean,” He asked, cupping his face. “I mean, you’re so sweet and innocent. I didn’t think you’d want that kinda thing.” Yuri gently kissed his neck, leaving a small wet trail.

Y/N tilted head to give him better access to his neck. “Please. I...I want you to dominate me, Yuri.”

Yuri snarled and threw him onto the couching, smirking at his cute yelp. “Fucking slut,” He growled, grabbing his face. He hummed at the blush that bloomed over Y/N’s cheeks. “Aren’t you cute when you’re practically begging for a fucking.” He quickly undid his pants and pulled his cock out, smirking as Y/N gulped. “C’mon then. If you want it so bad, you gotta it it, Kitty.”

Y/N blushed and shyly moved, only to whine when Yuri grabbed his hair and forced his cock into his mouth.

Yuri smirked as Y/N screwed his eyes shut, choking a slight on the length. “Fuck,” He groaned. “Such a little cock slut, aren’t you?” He lightly slapped his cheek then gripped his hair, fucking into his throat. “My little slut. I’m going to have to fuck you so full of cum for you to learn your place.”

“Y/N blushed and grunted when he pulled a way, a line of spit dripping between the tip and his lip as he panted. “M-Master,” He whined. “Please?”

Yuri bent and kissed him roughly. He swallowed the moan from his boyfriend and groaned before pulling away. “Strip and get on your front, Slutty Kitty.”

Y/N did as he ordered happily, moving to be on his hands and knees on the couch. He whined when Yuri grabbed his hair and forced him to the ground, shoving his face into the carpet.

“Sluts aren’t allowed on the furniture,” He snarled, moving behind Y/N. He smacked his ass hard before pushing into him, moaning. “Fuck. You really do like this,” He moaned, feeling how Y/N’s wet hole clenched around him eagerly. “Such a good little slut. Gonna fuck my cum right into your womb.” He smirked at Y/N’s muffled moan of ecstasy as he thrust hard into him. He bent and bit at his neck, marring the flesh.

Y/N moaned and gasped, writhing in pleasure as he was fucked and bitten. He moaned out Yuri’s name as his sweet spot was hit until he was pulled up into his lap, his drool sliding down in a long line to the wet spot on the carpet.

“Fuck yes. You love this. Love getting fucked so much that you’re drooling for it. Do you want it? Do you want your master’s cum, Slutty Kitty?” He snarled, his free hand reaching between his legs and rubbing Y/N’s clit.

“Yes, please!” Y/N sobbed as he rocked his hips, shaking violently as he orgasmed on his cock. “Master, b-breed me! My womb needs to drink your cum!”

Yuri grunted and moaned as he thrust hard into him before spilling his seed. He grunted and growled, shaking a slight as Y/N rocked his hips to milk out the last of his load. “Ah, fuck yes,” He groaned.

Soon, he was holding Y/N in his lap, kissing his neck and shoulder lovingly. “Good boy. You did so good for me,” He whispered. “I love you so much.”

Y/N smiled, blushing. “I love you too, Yuri. You really liked that?” At Yuri’s happy hum, Y/N smiled more. “So...maybe we should look into some pet play stuff, since I’m your kitty?”


End file.
